Mais que c'est il passait?
by lilougeri
Summary: Mac et Stella sont un peu bizarre, pourquoi? smac smac


Cette histoire est moins imagé que les autres car je les écrites en me demandant comment les scénaristes pourraient nous révéler la relation Mac/Stella. Donc on suit la trame d'un épisode mais je n'ai pas écrit l'enquête, il n'y que les scène smac.

Enfin !!

Dans un appartement un homme a était tué par balle. Flack attend Mac en bas de l'immeuble.

« -Flack qu'es ce que l'on a ?

-Un homme tué par balle. Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir. Vous habitez le quartier.

-Ma clef s'est coincée dans la serrure impossible de la retirer.

-Ca m'est arrivé une foi, j'ai utilisé l'huile pour mon arme pour la sortir. Ca marche très bien.

-J'ai fait pareil. »

Les hommes se dirigent vers l'appartement. Mac l'inspecte. La fenêtre a un vis a vis sur un autre appartement.

« - Flack vous avez vu, on n'a peut être des témoins. » A ce moment là l'appartement d'en face explose. L'impacte n'est pas énorme mais suffisante pour projeter mac et flack en arrièrent et pour faire exploser la fenêtre par laquelle ils regardaient.

GENERIQUE.

Un portable sonne. Stella se réveille, elle est toute nu sous les draps mais elle est seul. Elle regarde autour de la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un puis se lève et prend son portable dans sa veste.

« -Bonasera… J'arrive tout de suite Flack. »

Stella, Danny et Lindsay arrive en même temps. Ils rejoignent Flack qui a un pansement à la main.

« -Mac et moi avons vu l'explosions c'était au troisième étage de cette immeuble. On étaient en face. Vous pouvez y aller les pompiers ont sécurisé l'endroit.

-Vous n'avez rien ?

- Je me suis protégé avec les mains. Ce ne sont que des coupures de verres dut à l'explosion de la fenêtre. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Mac est encore avec les ambulanciers mais je crois qu'il n'a pas grand chose. Une entaille au front. »

Stella lance un coup d'œil vers les ambulances. Mac est assit et un ambulancier lui prend sa tension. Il a un bandage au front. Quand Mac tourne son regard en direction de Stella elle baisse la tête et se tourne vers les autres. Bon Danny et Lindsay vous êtes avec moi Sheldon va aider Mac. Il faut que nos deux équipes restent en contacte car les affaires sont peut être liées.

Stella monte. Mac retourne inspecter les lieux du crime. On peut voir Stella dans l'appartement d'en face. Quand Stella tourne les yeux elle voit Mac. Flash-back Mac est chez Stella. Ils boivent du vin blanc assis sur le canapé. Ils rigolent. Stella donne un paquet à Mac « Joyeux anniversaire !». Mac sourie. Fin du Flash-Back. Quand Stella revient à elle, elle se rend compte que Mac l'observe de l'autre appartement. Ils se regardent intensément puis Stella repart à son travail. Mac continu de l'observer.

Plus tard Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Mac et Stella se retrouvent a l'entré du laboratoire, ils prennent l'ascenseur ensemble. Lindsay est entre Stella et Mac tandis que Danny et Sheldon parlent de leur enquête et essaye d'y trouver un point commun. Nouveau flash-back. Mac et Stella sont toujours chez lui assis sur le canapé. Mac se penche vers Stella et l'embrasse. Le baisé devient passionné. Il pose sa main sur sa joue. Stella s'assoie sur Mac. Il glisse ses mains le long de son dos puis les passent sous son tee-shirt et la caresse. Fin du flash-back. Ils sortent de l'ascenseur et chacun repart à ses analyse.

Les deux affaires sont liés, ils sont tous dans le bureau de Mac pour faire le point.

« -Stella tu n'a pas de problème ? Ca va ?

-Je vais très bien Flack pourquoi ?

- Tu as un sacré bleu au poignet…tu n'as pas d'ennui ? »

Stella baisse les yeux et remarque le bleu qu'elle a juste en dessous de la paume de la main. Il est assez gros.

« -C'est rien Flack un petite chute. Je me suis rattrapé in extrémiste .

-D'accord »

Ils reviennent sur l'enquête et repartent chacun à leur analyse.

Lindsay et Stella sont en face d'un microscope. Lindsay fait par de ses découvertes à Stella. Quand elle a fini elle lance un coup d'œil vers Stella.

« -Les hommes ne se rendront jamais compte de ce que peut nous faire subir leur montre… »

Nouveau flash-back. Mac et Stella sont au lit. Ils s'embrassent passionnément. Stella mets ses bras au dessus de sa tête et Mac glisse chacune de ses mains dans les siennes. L'étreinte est intense. Il a gardé sa montre et exerce une pression sur le poignet de Stella. Fin du flash-back. Stella sourie de plaisir à ce souvenir mais part s'en un seul commentaire laissant Lindsay seul.

L'enquête a était résolut. Quelqu'un frappe à une porte. Stella ouvre en face d'elle se trouve Mac.

« -Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Mac .

-J'aimerais m'excuser et m'expliquer.

-Mac vous n'avez pas…

-Je n'ai pas fui enfin pas vraiment.

-Vous n'étiez plus là à mon réveille et vous n'avez laissé aucun mots.

-Je sais mais…je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé. C'est juste que c'est bizarre je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Quand je me suis réveillé avec vous dans mes bras j'étais bien, vraiment bien. J'ai toujours un poids sur les épaules parce que des choses sont arrivées dans mon enfance et j'en garde la trace. Mais ce matin j'était heureux…sans aucune exception. J'aurais dut vous réveiller avant de partir mais je ne savais pas ce que vous penseriez de cette nuit et je n'étais pas prêts à vous entendre dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Je voulais garder cette sensation…encore un peu. Je suis désolé… je crois que nous deux sa peut marcher, j'en suis même certain mais…si…si vos sentiments pour moi ne sont pas les mêmes…je comprendrais, nous resterons amis et je m'en contenterai, je ne vous reparlerai plus de cette nuit…et je vous promets de ne jamais vous reparler de mes sentiments pour vous, si c'est ce que vous désirez. Mais si vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi, laissez moi une deuxième chance. S'il vous plait. »

Stella sourie et s'approche de lui. Elle titille la chemise de Mac du bout des doigts.

« -J'espère que demain j'aurai la chance de me réveiller dans tes bras… »

Mac lui sourie et ils s'embrassent.

The end.


End file.
